


if you are reading this it's too late

by twoxdee



Category: Elder Scrolls, Fallout (Video Games), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Light daddy kink, Oral, Smut, crack taken semi-seriously, i look forward to your letters, im sorry dad, man e3 really does things to you huh, mr howard please dont kill me, oh i guess happy fathers day too, small bugs and glitches, this was a mistake but i wanted to share my terrible shower thought with all of you, todd howard FUCKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoxdee/pseuds/twoxdee
Summary: Todd finds out all the things you have been saying about him on the internet and now its time for Mr. Howard to teach you a lesson about spreading lies.(this is a joke fic, if not written a little too well for it to be a joke.)





	if you are reading this it's too late

**Author's Note:**

> pumpkin, marina, and evan are the reason i kept going writing the most cursed piece of fiction ive ever created.
> 
> it's worth stating that i do not personally want to fuck todd howard and if he sees this, send that nuke my way, i deserve it.
> 
> edit (6/14/2018) ummmmm didn't expect this many people to like this fic, but thanks for enjoying my terrible half-baked idea!! i just wanted to say that not much research went into this as this was a joke and i feel a little silly after watching those two youtube documentaries on bethesda on how much detail i guess i could of put into it. but i realize this is meant to be a crack fic and i put more effort into it than i needed to in the first place. some of my friends and i have joked about a chapter 2, and maybe i will write one when it gets closer to november but for now, this is it! i'm glad this is my first true post here on ao3.
> 
> edit (6/30/18) small bug fixes :3c  
> i'm brainstorming a chapter 2 right now, but it will take some time. and once again, thank you everyone for leaving comments! 
> 
> xoxo gossip girl  
> 

    It was another day at the Bethesda HQ. Everyone was recovering from another successful E3, including yourself, one of the developer’s social media team members. There was a lot going on at work now that the pressure was on the team to (try) live up to the fans’ expectations.

    You, on the other hand, didn’t have the same stress as most of the employees. All you did was run the Twitter account, keeping fans at bay with bits and pieces of the upcoming games with each tweet and have small interactions with them. While you were grateful of your current job, sometimes you got… bored. You enjoyed going through Twitter and Tumblr on your personal accounts, laughing at all the Todd Howard memes people posted. Sometimes you contributed on your private account to the jokes, sure this man was sort of your boss but he would never find your private Twitter account. Your Tumblr account never stated who you are or what you did, you had to be safe from him. Surely he wouldn’t find out you were one of the many who defaced his Wikipedia page. Nah, no way! He isn’t _that_ self aware… right?

    You only met Todd a handful of times in the two years you have worked there. Each time was short and brief, and all of those times you were very much intimidated by Todd Howard. For being a man with a lanky build standing at 5’ “7 and a squeaky voice, he had an intimidating presence. Why wouldn’t he? This was the man who was responsible for one of the biggest video game franchises of the decade. He’s been here for over 25 years, Todd was a legend.

    He is a legend.

    No really, you rarely, if ever saw him walking around the building. For being the director of their biggest upcoming title, he was not seen interacting with the other team members. You recall the times you met Todd, they were all at events like E3 and release parties. You never saw him around the office… ever. You were starting to think maybe he really was living in the basement of Bethesda.

    You looked at your computer screen for the time and saw that it was your lunch break, so you had an hour to kill. You grabbed one of your granola bars from your desk drawer and water bottle and started walking to the elevator. Today was the day, you were going to venture down to Bethesda’s basement. You entered the elevator alone and scanned over the floor numbers carefully. Finally you found what was labeled “BASEMENT” and pressed the button. You grew nervous in the elevator as it went down, what if you weren’t allowed down there? You could get in huge trouble! But maybe you would get a warning as you had a good track record at work. Thoughts about the possible outcomes occupied your head until you heard the elevator ding and open its doors to the basement. You took small steps out of the elevator, as if you feared you would make too much noise with your simple black flats.

    Taking a look around, it wasn’t as terrifying as you initially thought, although you didn’t know what to expect. I guess not all basements look like they belong in a Buzzfeed Unsolved episode. It was a dimly lit and clean hallway, you counted six doors. Walking past them, you see they have labels like “BACKUP HARD DRIVES”  and “MERCH ARCHIVES”, pretty basic stuff until…

    **_The last door at the end of the hallway._ **

    It had no label, and there seemed to be light damage around the handle and the edge of the door, what appeared to be... claw marks? You took a deep breath as you reached for the knob, maybe it will be locked and we can forget about this whole thing and laugh about it, right? **Wrong.** The knob turned and clicked, you cracked it open and peered inside. It looked like a normal living quarters, which you thought was weird as is. Why would there be living quarters in a basement unless… no…

    “I didn’t expect you guys to come down today, you didn’t email me about a visit…”, a man spoke. You recognized that squeaky voice from anywhere, you gasped a bit more audibly than you would of liked and tried to shut the door but it was too late. A hand grasped the door tightly to prevent it from closing and you froze in fear. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, you were so fucked, you kept thinking. The door opened up to reveal the man himself. **_Todd fucking Howard._ **

    He stood there in a plain powder blue t-shirt and jeans, confused. “... Y/n? Did they send you down here? They didn’t tell me ahead of time like they usually do-”

    “I- I um, came down here on my own accord, Mr. Howard.”, you softly spoke to him. You were already amazed he even knew your name, considering the number of people that worked here. His confused expression softened and smiled, “Just wandering around on your lunch? Come in, Y/n. Let’s chat for a bit.”, he gestured his hand to invite you in. You nodded slowly and cautiously walked into Todd’s quarters. As you looked around and took note of how well furnished it was, you heard the door slam and lock, causing you to let out a small squeak. He placed his hand on your shoulder, guiding you to the sofa to sit. You follow as such as he sat on the opposite side of the couch. You placed your water bottle and snack on the coffee table in front of you and placed your hands on your lap smoothing out the creases in your pencil skirt.

   “Now… Y/n, let’s talk, hm? You’re the one who manages the Twitter, correct?”, Todd asks as he lounges back into the couch. You nod back, “Y-yes Mr. Howard.” He smirks and chuckles, you raise an eyebrow at him.

   “Mr. Howard… I like that…”, he runs his hand through the soft brown curls of his hair, “Y/n, you wouldn’t lie to me, now would you?”, Todd moves closer to you, sitting inches apart. You could of sworn that his eyes flashed a golden yellow for a second, but you dismissed it quickly.

   You gulped, “No, M-Mr. Howard, I wouldn’t.” Oh god, where was this going? Your heart started beating fast, you were freaking out thinking the worst was about to happen. Todd’s steel blue eyes locked on to your face, reading your mannerisms, and he did it with a smirk.

   “You’ve been defacing my Wikipedia page, Y/n.”

**_Shit._ **

   Full stop, you were truly frozen in fear. This was it, you were really gonna get it now. Your worst nightmare had come true, Todd Howard found you out. To be fair, you did find it hilarious that you made it say he was well known for stifling Griffin and Justin Mcelroy's creativity. A crowning achievement, honestly. But this wasn’t the time to pat yourself on the back, there were more pressing matters at hand, quite literally as Todd was getting closer to you until his thin lips brushed against your earlobe. You shivered at the brief contact, feeling the goosebumps on your skin rising. Todd whispered in your ear, “Tell me, Y/n… do you enjoy spreading lies just as much as I apparently do?” You gulped and tried to move back away from him but you were stopped by Todd’s arm that snaked around your waist. You couldn’t help but blush, was he turning you on? Oh my god, he was.

   “M-Mr. Howard, it was just a harmless joke. I sw- oh f-fuck...”, your words are cut off as he starts biting and kissing your neck. Instinctively your hands claw at his back and he lets out a groan against the crook of your neck and lightly tugs your hair to reveal more skin to mark. “A joke, huh? Just like all the other things you’ve said about me on your little Tumblr? I’m a liar and a coward, right?”, he spoke darkly, slowly licking the bruises he left on your neck one by one while his hand went to unbutton your blouse. You couldn’t bring yourself to stop him, all you could do was whimper in desperation. You wanted Todd more than anything else at this moment, and he knew it.

   “Answer me, Y/n…”, he grinned as his lips continued down to your collarbone and breasts, leaving more purplish marks all over you. The hand that undid your top was now on your breast, kneading it through the black bra. You let out a strangled moan, trying to respond back, “T-they’re just jokes, Mr. H-Howard. I-I don’t actually think you are a liar- ahh!”, you were cut off again, thanks to the fingers that were now under your skirt rubbing against your covered clit. Todd chuckled darkly, “God, Y/n, wet for me already? Maybe I should just… teach you a lesson right now…”, he removed his hands from your body as you whined in protest.

   Todd got up off the sofa and got on the carpet to his knees to kneel in front of your entrance. He slowly unzips your skirt and drags it down to your ankles to reveal your simple black panties. His hands grab you from your waist to bring you closer to the edge of the couch. Fingers hooking under the waistband of your panties, he looks at you for consent and you give him a reassuring nod as you remove your blouse. The game developer slides the garment down gently, you lift your feet off from the floor a bit so he could remove your clothing along with your flats and placed them on the table beside him.

   Todd looked at you with hungry eyes, all you were left in was your bra and thigh high nylon stockings. He started to kiss your inner thigh as his fingers teased your opening. Your breath hitched and you let out a broken moan as the man latched his mouth to your core, sucking and licking your clit as he slowly finger fucked you with two digits. You lightly grasp his soft chestnut curls and the cryptid let out a growl, biting your inner thigh and digging his nails into your hip, causing you to grip his hair tighter.

   What the fuck was happening. He said he was going to “teach you a lesson”? Todd knows what you posted were harmless jokes, right? You don’t actually think of him like that. I mean, he’s self aware of them, he made fun of himself at the E3 press conference! Like his own fucking Netflix comedy special. If anything, you had great respect for him, but this… this was just fucking bizarre. And you loved every bit of it for whatever reason.

   “Look at you, giving into me so easily. It’s as if you’ve thought of me like this before, Y/n…”, his hoarse voice snapped you out of your train of thought. Todd continued to tease your clit, and god fuck you were so close. Your moans and whimpers grew louder, and he started to go faster.

   “M-Mr. Howard, p-please… I’m so fucking close.”, you let out whine, arching your back. He stops his movements, piercing cold eyes locking contact with yours, licking his thin lips with a shit-eating grin. You tug at his hair once more as he lets out a small shrill cry of pleasure.

   “Is that so? Then come for me like the degenerate you are.”, Todd growls and in an instant you are undone throwing your head back and letting out a drawn out moan, grabbing his hair even harder. He aggressively slurps at your dripping pussy, taking in every last drop of your cum all while looking back up at your ecstasy ridden face. Your eyes lidded and breathing shallow, taking in your post-orgasm state. The man backs up, licking his lips once more.

   “I’m not done with you, Y/n.”, Todd said in a hoarse voice as he got back on the couch and reposition your nearly naked form so you were under the cryptid’s lithe body as he positions himself between your legs. He takes your hand, guiding it to the zipper of his jeans. You feel his erection straining underneath the fabric, and fumble with the button and zipper for a few seconds until you finally get your shit together and undo and push down his dark wash jeans as he removes his shirt to reveal his toned body. It wasn’t excessively toned, but there was definition in his abdomen. He was pretty fit for some pasty, squeaky voiced, lanky ass game developer/cryptid. But yet again, he was kept in the basement of Bethesda so clearly he had the free time to work out. Your hands feel up his chest as he kicks his pants off and was down to simple grey boxer briefs. You look down at his crotch and blush profusely as he was much bigger than you expected with the tip of the head peeking out from underneath the waistband.

   Actually, you didn’t know what to expect in the first place. You were on your lunch break about to be fucked by Todd Howard. So honestly this was the last thing on your list of things you didn’t expect, next to him announcing Elder Scrolls 6 but we all knew he did that too, all sense and logic went out the proverbial window at this point. You haven’t been fucked in months and **_Todd goddamn fucking Howard of Bethesda_ ** is going to be the one to break your dry spell. This is fine, you thought.

   While you had your inner monologue, Todd had already discarded his boxers and started stroking his member, spreading the precum that was leaking from its tip while holding himself up by his elbow. Your hands were still placed on his chest and decided to slide them up to his scalp, giving a light tug at his hair that you have grown very fond of. He dropped his head to the crook of your neck with a groan, “Oh that’s it Y/n. Just how daddy likes it.” The tip of his cock prods into your entrance and you let out a sharp hiss at the pain as he continues to fill and stretch your cunt, balls deep. Todd lets out a muffled moan, biting down on your flesh as you drag your nails on his back.

   “I’m going to fuck you to the point where you’ll clip through the damn couch cushions.”, the man snarled as he started to pound into you at a moderate pace, his hands gripping your hips, you could of sworn you felt claws. “You said some pretty disgusting things about me, Y/n.”, he picks up the pace, and you are rendered down to silent whimpers and incoherent swearing. “That I only give out empty promises? I don’t care about what the fans want? I jack off to a copy of Skyrim: Special Edition?”, Todd’s words dripped with disgust as he pushed your leg up over his shoulder and pounded into your core harder and deeper. You regained some composure and couldn’t help but smirk at the last one. He noticed your amusement and pulled out, now teasing your entrance with the tip. Todd glared at you with those cloudy blue eyes as you let out a small giggle while you brought your hands back to those chestnut curls with a sharp tug and brought Todd back down, touching foreheads.

   “I mean, do you Mr. Howard?”, you smirk as you gently scratch his scalp, watching him flutter his eyes shut and whimper. Knowing you were able to bring the all powerful Todd Howard to absolute shambles all because he has a hair pulling kink brought you great satisfaction. He gritted his teeth, “Jesus, no. Y/n, what’s wrong with you.”, he rammed his cock back into your slick entrance and picked up where he left off, now going at a faster rhythm. Your moans grow louder as you feel yourself getting closer to climax once again, pulling at Todd’s curls. He gets your message that you are getting close, staying at his current pace.

   “Promise you won’t post anymore lies about daddy?”, he asks you in hushed tones as he gently brushes your stray hair strands behind your ear. How the hell is he able to sound so gentle while fucking you so rough?

   You softly mewl, “No more lies, daddy.”

   “Good girl. Now come for me.”, he groans as he sends you over the edge. You arch your back, letting out a strangled cry as waves of ecstasy hit you. You sharply yank his hair one last time, and that does the trick for him to finally come undone. The cryptid lets out a primal snarl, one akin to a Deathclaw’s as he came inside you. Todd collapses on your glistening body, burying his face in your hair as he tries to catch his breath as you idly play with his hair. Time was a lost concept at this point and for all you know you have been gone for longer than an hour.

    Both of you separate from each other and sit back up, putting your respective undergarments and clothing back on. You smooth out your outfit and fix your hair so it didn’t make you look like you just got fucked on your lunch break. Todd, however cleaned up with no problem.

    “So, uhh… you just naturally make that Deathclaw sound?”, you smirked at him as you took a bite of your granola bar. He let out a soft chuckle and placed his hand on your shoulder, “It just works that way.”, and placed a soft peck on your cheek. You shrugged and grabbed your water bottle on your way to the door.

    “I’ll see you at the Fallout 76 release party, Mr. Howard.”, you wave at him as you open the door. He waves back at you, “You too, Y/n. Come by anytime.” You nod back at him and then close the door behind you and start walking to the elevator. You started replaying the events that just transpired between the two of you.

 

    “Did he really fucking tell me he’d fuck me so hard that I’d clip through the couch?”

**Author's Note:**

> im ashamed of myself but also proud as i actually haven't written fics in almost ten years. i know this is the fic no one asked for but now its stuck here, archived (haha get it, cause its called archive of our own). it's 3am now and i have to go bed.
> 
> lets hope fallout 76 is good yall
> 
> xoxo gossip girl


End file.
